The Boy Who Lived, insured
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the rule breaking challenge! R&R!


**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

The bell rang for lunch and an exhausted bunch of fifth years trudged out of the Muggle Studies class room.

"This one surely beats the one about the World wars" Roxanne said tiredly as she walked by James and Fred who were walking at a snail's pace in the corridors.

"Who cares if a muggle has or hasn't insured her garden! Why don't they just use an anti-burglar charm?"

"They are muggles, Roxy. They use a broomstick to sweep floors. What can you expect of them?"

"What? They didn't! How could they! It's an insult to the noble lineage of broomsticks! Why aren't the broomsticks marching towards the Ministry claiming rights?"

"And you call me nutty" Fred commented as Roxanne continued to mutter about injustice and cruelty to brooms.

James pulled Fred back just as he was about to enter the Great Hall. James waved to Roxanne who came behind them.

"What's the matter, Jamie?"

"I have an idea!"

"My favorite sentence for disaster. Now, tell the genius"

"You remember what the Professor said about life insurance challenge?"

"You actually listened to what she was saying?"

"Bits and pieces of it, and here's what I came up with…."

"Great idea, Jamie, but who do we ask for help?"

"The Professor, of course! Isn't she the one who always tells us to 'practice what you learn or it'll go to waste'?"

"Do you think this'll work?"

"What's a prank without danger?"

"Unleash the sword! Let the prank unravel!" Fred screamed before running into the Great Hall at break neck speed.

_A few days later:_

James and Fred were sitting in the Great, innocently (as if!) eating breakfast when two brown owls swept in, carrying two identical red envelopes.

"Looks like your Dad got the letter from that company after all, Jamie. Run!" so saying, Fred began sprinting out of the Great hall and James was right at his heels, with the owls tailing the procession with their indignant hoots.

The entire Great hall looked amazed, wondering what the two had done this time.

_Outside the castle, mean while:_

"I can't run any more, Fred! Let's just face the music!" James said, as he knelt down on the ground, and the owl landed before him, stretching out its leg, to which the infamous red letter was attached.

The owl flew away immediately, knowing what would ensue.

And as predicted, the envelope burst open and the shrill, irate voice of Ginny Potter was heard.

_You idiot! Do you think that was a prank?_

_Sending a life insurance application for your father?_

_To a __**Muggle**__ instituition, nonetheless!_

_And by __**owl post! Owl post! **_

_I simply have no words to berate you this time, James!_

_Do you even realize how many rules you have broken? And how many consequences there are to face?_

_I'm not going to tolerate you this time and your father can not save you!_

_Beware of the hols! And the professor behind you!_

_Your fuming Mum_

James looked up and at Fred and saw that his Aunt's voice was still hollering at him about his extreme idiocy and impudence.

"Potter! Weasley!" the stern voice of Professor McGonagall was heard even as the shouts of the howler strained away.

"What were you thinking when you did this?"

"Practice makes perfect?" James suggested sincerely, though the twinkle in his eyes was any thing but.

"Detention! The both of you! For the rest of the year, and you'd stay away from pranks if you don't want to extend it to the rest of your years here. Go to your classes now!"

As the two ran in to their classes, which was, ironically, muggle Studies again, Roxanne said, "I knew you two were up to no good when you were late for lunch that day!"

"We are _never _ up to any good, Roxanne! Or had you forgotten!"

"Class, attention, please! Today, we will be dealing with banks and muggle money"

"What do you think, Fred?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

A/n: So, here's my submission for the rule breaking challenge. The prompt was "I must not take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter.

R&R!


End file.
